Longing For You
by jostinaluver
Summary: A Johnny and Kristina fic
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic from Kristina and Johnny's POV

The aroma of hot tomato sauce and melting parmesan cheese filled the air my little kitchen, tickling my senses. My stomach is practically growling as I take her meatball sub out of the oven. I put it on a plate and watch as the parmesan cheese was runs onto it.

"Mmm," I say taking a bite ignoring the fact that it's pretty hot and warming my entire mouth.

I hear someone ring the doorbell, who's here to interrupt my dinner? The one moment I have to myself in peace?

I sigh as I walk to the door. It's probably my little sister Molly. I love my little sister but ever since I moved out of the lake house she stops by my apartment all the time. Always with some silly book to give me when she knows reading for fun is not my thing.

"Molly, I'm busy eating dinner," I say swinging open my door.

Not Molly I'm staring at though. Instead of my sweet little sister's pale face, long light brown hair with the blonde highlights, and bubbly eyes; I'm staring at brooding eyes, broad shoulders, and a scruffy jaw line on a tall muscular man.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" I ask him watching as he walks past me straight into my living room.

"Not bad. You're father really hooked you up," he says before plopping down on my soft brown couch.

I close the door behind me before focusing my attention on my uninvited guest.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" I ask again fixing my dark eyes so that there are staring directly at his. One hand is on my hip as I stand firm.

"Princess, I came to visit you. Check out your new apartment," Johnny replied with a smirk on his face.

"No housewarming gift?" I ask in a sardonic tone.

"No, that would've been the right thing to do though. Too bad I usually don't do the right thing," he says before standing up and slithering over to me.

"It's a 20 yr old female's apartment. There's not much to see," I tell him.

I really just want to go back to eating my dinner by my lonesome. But he's here standing awfully close to me and staring me down like I'm hiding something.

"You're such a tease," He tells me with this alluring look on his face.

I just want to get lost in those eyes. They are hiding something cryptic, probably whatever dastardly plan he has next. Johnny says we're friends but I know he only has interest in me when he wants to get back at my father. But I don't care what his latest scheme is at the moment. This man gets more attractive every time I see him.

How am I a tease?" I ask trying to exude the same amount of charm. However when I try it doesn't come off as effortless as it does with him.  
"Princess," he calls me again. "You know what kind of prowess you have when it comes to manipulating a situation."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say trying to decipher his code as I give him a licentious grin.

"The other night at the Haunted Star…" he stared before pausing to make sure he fully had my attention. "I saw you with those boys. You were in your tight, cleavage baring, purple dress driving them wild. But you weren't even paying them any mind. You kept sending signals my way."

"If I was sending you messages, why didn't you respond?" I ask curious about his answer.

"I wasn't in the mood for games that night no matter how irresistible you looked."

"I was upset at my father and blowing off some steam. I almost got killed by one of his enemies while having lunch at the little café on Main Street. But of course he was too busy trying to convince a mob boss to sign over territory to him by put the moves on his hot daughter with her perky tits and bubbly demeanor"

"Valeria? She's younger than I am," Johnny said knowing exactly which mob princess I'm talking about.

"Apparently my father doesn't mind if his conquests are a few years older than his daughter. It's all about gaining control and the money and power that come with it. He loves the mob more than his children."

Hearing the words come out my mouth make me so angry. I flashback to walking into Greystone to tell him about my near death experience, expecting him to scoop me up in his arms and assure me that everything will be alright and he'll make the bastards who tried to hurt me pay dearly.  
Instead I walk in to my father on the couch with a woman only a few years older than me with dark black hair and skin a little paler than mine. Her eyes are soft like that of a young girl and make her look so innocent but she's far from since she's on the couch heavily making out with my father as his hands are up her skirt.

Even worse was the way he tried to brush me off. The way he tried to get me to leave even though I had an important tale to tell. Frustrated I ended up storming out. I wound up at the Haunted Star later and the rest of the night is a little blurry because of the alcohol.

"You and I could hurt him in a lot of ways," Johnny whispers. "I get great joy out of getting under his skin and no one gets under his skin better than you. Because you hit where it hurts the hardest, that weakness he has for you," Johnny says now in my face.

"What ways?" I question seeing if he's bluffing or not.

"You know what ways," he says a devious smile on his face. He licks his lips.

I can feel my cheeks getting hot and the air feeling thick around us.

"I think I need you to elaborate," I say.

"Better yet, why don't I just show you?" he suggests pulling me even closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny's POV  
"Better yet, why don't I just show you?" I suggest grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to me.  
We're staring directly into each other's eyes. My hot breath is practically searing her skin. I know she wants me, I can see the desire in her eyes. "So show me," she tells me waiting for me to make a move.  
My eyes graze her body. She's wearing a little grey sundress. It's the epitome of cute on her. It has pinstripes of a darker grey shade all over it, a cinched waist and three buttons that separate the cups of the bust. Lining the cups is just a tiny bit of frill and holding up the dress are some flimsy straps I could have down in two seconds. Still the dress is a reminder of how sweet and decorous she really is despite the persona she likes to put on for show.  
"You really think I put out that easily?" I joke letting go of her.  
"Yes I do, or so I've heard from the likes of Lisa and Maya," she says.  
"I never slept with Maya," I inform her, though thinking about Maya brings a smile to my face.  
Maya Ward, Edward Quartermaine's great granddaughter and resident at General Hospital. She had a thing for guys living on the edge but she was trying to deny that she craved that excitement. She was with my former acquaintance Ethan for awhile. Lucky bastard!  
"But you wanted to," she answered. "You certainly tried to from what I heard." "We went on a few dates, things got a little steamy and she stopped it from escalating beyond that. She wasn't interested in getting her heart broken again," I tell her.  
Kristina's got a smirk on her face. "It must've hurt your ego to be rejected by a beautiful woman."  
"Why do you care? You didn't even like Maya," I retort waiting to hear her response.  
She puts on a serious face before her response. "I don't care. I was just saying you're not that hard to read. You're pretty damn easy."  
I decide to lighten things up a bit. Sniffing the air I breathe in the aroma of cheese and sauce. "Weren't you eating dinner before I came?" I ask.  
"That's right I was!" She recalls before turning and heading to her kitchen. "It's probably getting cold by now."  
Instead of her bringing out a bowl of pasta or something like I expect, Instead she is carrying a half eaten meatball sub. "That's dinner?" I ask.  
The only sandwiches I image her eating are dainty little ones cut into triangles. "Yeah nothing big tonight; simple and filling," she says.  
"I hear you're quite the cook," I say placing my hands carefully on her waist. She shakes her head almost a little nervously. "You… You've heard wrong. I dabble in a few cooking projects I find on pinterest but I am far from a cook."  
Talking her shaky hands in mine, "I'm sure you're a better cook then me," I say. "Maybe you could teach me a few things?" I question. My eyes are pleading with her hoping she'll give in.  
Okay, so cooking is one of the last things I want to do with her. But I need her to feel more secure around me. Because that's what she craves, and if I want her to work with me then I have to make her feel she can trust me. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt," she says. She motions for me to follow her as she heads to the kitchen.  
I follow her to the kitchen and see her pulling items out of cupboards and out of the refrigerator.  
Walking up behind her, I slip my hands around her waist. "What do you have there?" I ask in a whisper.  
She takes a spoon to something that looks like a creamy block of herbs. Cutting a small piece off, she put it up to my lips.  
"Taste," she tells me, coaxing me to try it.  
It's creamy and melts in my mouth. "Mmm, what is that?" I ask.  
"Goat cheese," she tells me. "It's for the pasta. You boil the pasta while I make the creamy red pepper goat cheese sauce"  
She hands me a pan and some pasta while she starts grating parmesan cheese. For someone who claims to not be much of a cook, she seems just fine in the kitchen.  
"Did your dad teach you this recipe?" I ask.  
She shakes her head. "No, I got it online. I may be the only woman not impressed by his culinary skills. He makes every woman the same pasta dish and they rave about it all the time as if it's the best in the world."  
"So I take it you don't share recipes together?" I ask as I fill the pot with water and put it on the hot stove.  
"Not now, not ever. I try to talk to my sister Molly but she doesn't understand," Kristina tells me, her eyes showing a hint of sadness.  
"She's young and she just sees your father as Uncle Sonny. She doesn't know what it's like to be the child of a mobster. Not like you and I," I say placing a finger underneath her chin.  
She turns away from me and grabs an immersion blender taking into to the ingredients she has mixed into a bowl now.  
"And he always has an excuse for his actions," she pours her heart out to me. "Not like you, you take full responsibility."  
"Enough about your father," I say.  
"Alright, let's talk about how you killed yours!" She says and I feel myself going pale.  
"Wha…What?" I asked dumbfounded.  
"Please let's not pretend. Everyone knows you hated your old man and wanted him dead. A mysterious hit takes him out a week after he gets you arrested for something he did," Kristina brings up incidents I'd rather she not.  
"Are you a narc?" I ask half joking, half serious.  
"No, why would I narc on you?" she asks. "You cause my father pain and I like that."  
She stuck a form into the boiling pasta to test if it was done. She then handed me the large strainer saying, "It's ready."  
After straining the pasta we mixed it into the creamy reddish orange sauce. She added more cheese and garnished it with some herbs. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she finished.  
"Did you ever consider culinary school?" I ask.  
She smiles. "Cooking is a hobby of mine. Not something I could see myself studying and doing for the rest of my life. I'm still figuring out what I want to do with my life," she replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina POV

I walk into this little book café to see my sister Molly sitting at a table with a plastic cup filled with pink liquid.

"Hey, Molly. Whatcha up to?" I ask as I sit down across from her.  
Then I take in her strapless white dress with the bright yellow roses printed all over it and the brown belt at her waist. Looking underneath the table I see she has pretty braided brown flats on.

"Am I interrupting a date?" I ask knowing Molly's still seeing TJ.

Molly shakes her head, "No, TJ's not here yet. I'm just sitting here drinking bubble tea and reading a novel," she answers in her bubbly little voice.

"I just stopped by to grab a smoothie. Strawberry banana raspberry is my favorite and only this café makes them the best," I gush and I catch a glimpse of Johnny out of the corner of my eye, and I know my dimples are showing as I smile.

"Who are you smiling at?" Molly asks trying to see if she can follow my gaze.  
"No one!" I say getting up to go order my smoothie. My phone vibrates and I know it's a text from Johnny.

"Catch you later, Molly," I say as I head up to the counter and place my order.

After getting my smoothie I head out of the shop just as TJ walks in for Molly. I see him greet my little sister with a kiss. Why is my baby sister getting more action than me?

Johnny is around the corner waiting for me. He's leaning up against the side of a building smirking as usual.

"Hey," I call out waving.

"I thought I'd walk you back to your apartment, even though it's only two blocks." He says.

"Um, thank you," I say as I try not to smile too hard.

"No books?" Johnny asks as we start walking.

I shake my head. "No. I just went in for the smoothie. I love smoothies but I don't have any fruits at home to make my own and I didn't feel like running to the grocery store. Then I saw my little sister inside. But she was waiting on her boyfriend."

"Molly has a boyfriend? Isn't she like 12?" he asks in disbelief.

"She's almost 16 now. I think it's cute. I never imaged her as the girlfriend type because her head is always in books but she's like a whole new Molly lately," I note.

"So your little sister is dating but you aren't?" he questions.

"What can I say; I haven't found a man worthy of my affection yet. And I do mean man, I don't want any boys," I say conceitedly.

"I bet you get a lot of offers though," he says.

"Guys go crazy for me now. I mean the attention is flattering but the guys usually aren't worth my attention," I state.

"A little arrogant are we?" he jokes.

"I have standards and interests. If that makes me vain then so be it," I declare and realize we've reached my apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" I invite him knowing he'll say yes.

"Sure, why not?" he answers nonchalantly.

A few minutes later we are walking into my penthouse.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask before taking a slow sip of my smoothie.

"Sure, got any beer?" he asks smiling again.

"I have my secret stash," I say heading to the kitchen where I pull out a beer from one of the drawers in the fridge.

"Nice and cold," I say handing it to him.

"I have a gift for you." Johnny says pulling a jewelry box out of a bag. By the saize of the box I assume it's a necklace.

"Oh but I don't have anything for you," I say.

"Yes you do," he tells me then opens the box to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace sparkling.

I've never seen real pearls before though expensive jewelry is not new to me.

"Oh, Johnny, it's gorgeous!" I put my hand on my chest.

"There is a big gala tomorrow night at the Metrocourt. I want you to go with me as my date," he tells me.

"So is that what the pearl necklace is for?" I ask.

Instead of answering he comes up behind me and places the pearls around my neck.

"These pearls would looks amazing up against a red evening gown," he suggested.

"I happen to be a fan of royal purple," I tease even thought I was already thinking red in my mine from the moment he uttered the word gala.

"Purple's alright but I think you looked best in reds and pinks," he tells me.

"When did you become such a fashion expert?" I ask teasing him.

"What you've never noticed my designer style?" he jokes back.

"I'm hungry," I say. "Do you wanna order in?" I ask.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go out and get a bite to eat?" he suggests.

"Where did you have in mind?" I ask breathing heavily.

"How about Possulos?" he suggests.

Ugh, my father's restaurant. Not an ideal place for a dinner date.

"No one actually goes to Possulos to eat," I tell him.

"I eat there sometimes," he's quick to retort.

"You don't count. You eat there to piss my father off," I remind him.  
"But they actually do have good food," he assures me. "The baked parm spaghetti is amazing."

"I could go for some mozzarella sticks. Why not?" I agree grabbing my purse.

Johnny puts his hand over mine. "You don't need that. I'll pay," he tells me.

"Thanks but it's not about money. I could get a meal from their for free courtesy of my father. A woman just always needs to carry her purse," I explain.

He takes my hand in his and guides me out my apartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's POV  
We're at Possulos sitting down eating dinner. She's smiling brightly as she waves around a mozzarella stick while using her hands to tell me a story. I've never seen her smiling like this; she has such a pretty smile I want to see it on her face always.

"What are you staring at?" she acts bringing me out of my reverie. "Do I have something on my face?"

I shake my head. "No, no. I was just lost in thought is all," I answer.  
"What were you thinking about?" she asks curiously.

"My new house," I lie. I am purchasing a new home but I sure wasn't thinking about it.

"You're buying a new home? What's wrong with the penthouse?"She asks.

"I want a lot more land and space. A place that's well guards, has a back yard, and plenty of rooms," I explain.

"But you're a bachelor," she points out. "What do you need lots of space for?"

"I've just always dreamed of owning a big house. I've been looking at some of those old mansions on the outskirts of Port Charles and found the perfect one. No neighbors, lots of land, nice design; you have to come see it," I tell her.

"Is it better than Greystone?" she asks.

I grin. "So much better than Greystone; the grounds are amazing. And I'm gonna fix it up so that the inside looks just as incredible. I want a kitchen with a Mediterranean feel to it. But it has to be a fancy kitchen that a lot of cooking can be done in cuz I want to bring in a full time cook,"

"Sounds like you have big plans for your new place," She says. "Opulence won't make up for it being empty though."

"I'm gonna have a live in cook, housekeeper, and butler," I tell her.

"But they're the hired help. You need people who actually care about you around," she says.

"I don't have that!" I tell her. "Dad killed my mother's family who I loved."

"I'm so sorry, I… I didn't know." She says growing sympathetic.

"Of course you didn't know. It's not your life and I don't mention my mother a lot; brings up too much pain." I admit.

"I didn't mean to bring up old memories," she says. "I was just concerned about you living in such a large place alone." She rests her hand on top of mine and all I can do is smile.

"I'll be fine. I like being alone anyway," I tell her.

"If you say so," she says before taking a big gulp of soda.

I twirl my wine glass around before sipping the last bit. "Waiter I'll have a Bellini!" I say holding my glass up.

"My first time eating at Possulos and I have to admit the food here is actually good," she says eyeing the dessert menu.

"The lemon cream cake is the best." I point out.

"Good cuz I love lemons," she says. "Lemon bars, cakes, lemonade, love it all." She gushed.

The waiter comes back and places my Bellini on the table.  
"What about peaches?" I ask dangling the Bellini in front of her.

"I like peaches alright," she smiles as I put the glass to her lips.

"Taste," I breathe out.

She takes a slow sip and I can see her swirling the liquid around her mouth.

"How do you like it?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's good," She replies.

"Why are you acting like you've never drank alcohol before?" I ask. "You have beer and stuff at your apartment."

"She laughs nervously. "It's weird sitting in my father's place of business having a cocktail knowing he could walk in at any moment and chastise me."

"You're twenty years old, you're an adult," I tell her.

"Yeah but he doesn't treat me like one. To him I'll forever be that little girl with the chubby cheeks who loved going for ice cream with daddy," She tells me.

"Well I hate to break it to him, but you're all grown up now" I say looking her up and down.

"Yeah I realize she's a grown woman. It's why she's attracting garbage like you," I hear from behind me and immediately recognize the voice.

I turn around and sure enough there he is standing um….short.  
"Sonny, is that how you speak to paying customers?" I ask .

"It's how I speak to trash who think they can manipulate my little girl," he answers getting worked up as usual.

"I wasn't manipulating anyone. The lady was hungry; I brought her to a nice restaurant for a meal. She seems to be having a good time," I tell him.

"She doesn't know any better. This...This eating with you at my restaurant stuff is just her crying out for my attention. She's really not interested in you beyond the fact that you make me crazy," He replies then laughs. "It's actually kind of funny, you're nothing to her."  
His words do sting me a little but I do my best to try and conceal my feels. I glance over at Kristina who looks less than thrilled.

She stands up and shakes her head. "Dad, you have no right trying to speak for me. Johnny and I were enjoying a nice dinner before you came," she says.

"Yeah I see that. He's giving you liquor tryna get you drunk enough to go back to his place," Sonny retorts.

"And If I want to go to Johnny's place that's my choice. I'm not one of your women who you can just boss around. I'm not gonna fall at your feet and do what you say. Johnny is my friend and I'll have dinner with him wherever and whenever I want," she tells him her voice strong.

"Kristina, you don't understand what you're saying," Sonny attempts to reason with her.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry for dessert," she says grabbing her purse. "Let's go Johnny." She grabs my hand and pulls me along as she starts to walk out.

I look back at Sonny and sneer as we walk out hand in hand.  
"Wow, someone's a little spitfire," I comment as we head to the car where my driver is waiting.

"He has no right trying to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I'm not a little girl anymore and the sooner he realizes that the better," she says.

"I'm looking forward to you being my date for the gala," I tell her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Kristina's POV

I am busy pampering myself before my big date tonight with Johnny. The gala is a huge deal for me; the perfect chance to show him that I'm sexy and sophisticated. I try to imagine his reaction when he sees me tonight.  
A knock on the door snaps me out of my reverie. With my luck it's my father come to bitch at me about Johnny. I sigh then stand up and head to the door.  
Peeking through the keyhole I notice that it's not my father but it's not Johnny either.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" I ask the guy standing in front of me.

Derrick is tall and fit with his muscles showing, the tattoos on both arms fully visible. On his left arm it's some brief poem and on the right arm the words "Live life to the fullest" are written in cursive. He has on a plain grey tee and dark jeans with hints of brown on them to make them look worn. Damn if he doesn't look so edgy and sexy without any effort.

"I came to see you, silly." He says sauntering in.

My brown eyes meet his intense green ones. He has a nice sun kissed tan and light stubble on his chin and above his lip.

"I know that, but why?" I ask curiously. How did he even know where I live?

"I asked your sister if you still lived at the lakehouse and she gave me your address. I would've brought a housewarming gift but; what do you buy the girl who has everything?" he asks. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

"You could've brought me my daily smoothie," I joke. "I'll drink almost any flavor."

"You haven't lived until you've had one of my smoothies. I make this pink one with coconut water, it's amazing," he tells me.

"I'm sure it is. It was nice of you to stop by Derrick but I'm busy." I say.  
"Doing what? If I might ask?" he replies.

"Prepping for tonight's gala. I still need to decide what heels I'm wearing." I let him know.  
I laugh. "You haven't seen my shoe closet," I say.

"Well I would love a mini tour of your apartment," he says with enthusiasm. "Show me this shoe closet."

"Prepare to be impressed," I say with a smile as we head to my room. I open one of my closets to reveal my impressive shoe collection. There are so many heels lining the shelves. Studded heels, heeled booties, leopard print heels, blue heels, pink heels: a heel for every occasion.

"Wow, Miss Diva. I have to say I'm impressed. I dated models who didn't even have this many designer shoes," Derrick says.

"What can I say, daddy treats me like a princess," I tell him with a flirty smile.  
"Must be nice having a rich daddy who gives you money for whatever you want. Some of us actually had to work hard to get where we are," he utters.

"Whatever. You're an actor and dancer who got discovered when you started high school," I point out. "You landed a TV gig right away and didn't have to struggle like most actors. Hell you were dancing backup for a few Broadway shows in middle school."

"Yeah for a reoccurring role on a cheesy soap opera. Luckily a casting director shooting a teen flick in New York saw my potential," Derrick bragged.

"And now you're on your way to movie stardom," I say putting my hands in the air as I read my pretend billboard. "Hollywood's new it boy, Derrick Adams."  
"I bet those Madison Prep guys were so jealous," he says.

"You know they were. Madison Prep is full of so many fakes. I don't know how I survived it til senior year." I say recalling how awful my time was at school.

"You had the option to go to any boarding school you wanted. I would have taken that opportunity in an instant," Derrick reminds me.

"Yep but everything with my father comes with a price; my love, my obedience, my trust." I sigh and sit down on my bed.

"Okay change of subject. I'm back in town visiting for a little while because my agent says I need to get the hometown boy thing down for a new role," he says.

"Even when you lived in this town you were never a hometown boy. You always acted like a pompous artiste. What they aren't casting any vampire roles at the moment?" I joke remembering his reoccurring role on a hit supernatural teen series.

"I was perfect in that role and got a lot of rave reviews and of course the ladies were impressed with my abs," he replies. "But I'm trying to show casting directors how versatile I can be as an actor, though I'll never hold a candle to you."

I raise my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Please you would play the part of the perfect little rich snot so well. You were so fake in high school and middle school. Nose in the air country club girl who would spend her summers playing tennis and lounging by the pool. You always had your nose turned down on us lesser city kids who went to school on scholarships," he rambles on.

"If I was so fake why did you always talk to me in study hall? And why did you keep in contact with me after you left?" I ask with a look of disgust.

"Because I do like the girl you are beneath the façade. When you're real, not that persona you put on in public," he says putting a hand on my cheek.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I say standing up and heading out of my bedroom. "I have a date to get ready for."

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asks with a goofy smile and his face as he stands in front of my open door.

"None of your business," I tell him.

"Well I'm renting a brownstone in town. If you ever want to come over and talk or hang or anything, just hit me up," he informs me.

"Thanks but don't expect a call anytime soon," I let him know before closing the door.

He's so full of himself I can't stand it! Yet he's also soulful and fascinating at the same time. I could sit down and talk to him for hours over smoothies or chai lattes. For I moment there I had forgotten all about the gala and Johnny because I was so focused on his mesmeric eyes. He's even more charismatic off-screen than on. And to think in middle school he was the geeky kid with the braces who I'd make fun of. Nothing geeky about him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny's POV  
I'm dressed in a full suit, something I'm not comfortable doing. It's a nice designer grey suit; Roberto Cavalli, I believe and it's perfectly tailored. I walk up to her apartment door and knock with the knocker. I've been trying to picture how she'll look all day. Will her long brown hair be up or down? Will her eyes be smiling as usual? What will her gown look like? Will it be red?  
She opens the door and I take a look at her. Her long hair is down, some of its spread across her back, some is on her shoulders. It's got body and a little wave to it making it look like she just stepped out of a shampoo commercial. She's wearing a red satin evening gown that ties around her neck. Her bust is secured nicely in the top with the pearls falling a few inches above her cleavage. The shoes are some sexy satin black pumps.  
What do you think?" she asks before spinning around so I can see the back. The dress is corseted in the back with the ribbon tied into a thin bow after criss crossing across her back.  
"It's perfect. You look amazing," I tell her as she turns back around to face me.  
"That's what I like to hear," she says. "I want to be the most beautiful woman at the gala."  
"No one there will be able to hold a candle to you," I assure her.  
"I wonder what slut my father is bringing tonight," she says.  
"Does it matter?" I ask. "Whoever he brings with will be talked about all night behind her back."  
"Did your father ever parade around younger women?" she asks. "I mean granted my mother is a few years older than him, but still!"  
"My old man was crazy to the max. Not much focus on a relationship with anyone. After he killed my mother with a bullet meant for me, he snapped. He was obsessed with her. He'd spend hours in the garden talking to her," I recall.  
"Oh," is all she manages to reply.  
"Let's get going," I tell her grabbing her hand. She flicks picks up her purse and keys and flicks off the light to her apartment before locking the door.  
"You really do clean up nice," she tells me as we climb into my limo.  
"Thanks," I say getting comfortable in the seats.  
"Is there a radio or something in this limo?" she asks after five minutes of silence.  
"Yeah, sure," I say picking up a remote and pressing a button.  
The music starts playing and I can see Kristina swaying her head to the beat.  
"Oooh, I like this song!" she says excitedly. She's dancing in her seat and I'm just staring at her smiling.  
"I'm sorry. This song always takes me back to freshman year of high school. I thought I was gonna be a part of a successful girl group even though I can't sing worth a damn. But I could dance. I was gonna dance my way to the top with my friends," she tells me.  
"I'm sure your father would've made that dream come true," I say.  
She gives me a funny look. "Yeah right! He took one look at our sexy moves and almost had a heart attack. He almost sent me to boarding school that year," she says with a laugh.  
"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean Sonny being supportive of one of his children, unheard of," I joke.  
"He's not the supportive in anything my children do type. He'll never be that kind of dad," she comments.  
"You're a female. It's different for him with females. I saw how he treated my sister like she was dirt under his shoe. And I bet you see the difference in the way he treats you compared to the way he treats your brothers," I state based off observation.  
"Yeah I noticed that too. He has different sets of rules for my brothers than for me. That doesn't matter though, because I don't follow his silly regulations to begin with," she speaks up.  
The limo has stopped in front of the entrance to the MetroCourt. "Well, we're here! Time to make our grand entrance," I tell her as my driver opens the door. I take her hand in mine and help her get out.  
We waltz into the Metrocourt which is full of people in their fancy evening gowns and tuxedos. I hate snobby rich people who are used to getting their own way all the time. So why on earth would I want to spend a night in a room full of them?  
She squeezes my hand lightly and I remember. I want to show her off to the world and most importantly Sonny Corinthos. I cannot wait to see his smug face turn sour at the sight of his precious daughter on my arm.  
I take a glass of champagne from one of the trays and relish a healthy gulp.  
"Um, Johnny can we move from this spot and go over to that side of the room?" she urges me pointing with her head.  
"What's wrong with this spot? Is it in view of your father?" I ask.  
"No!" she replies. "I didn't even see him yet I just want some of those hors d'oeuvres that are over on that side," she says tugging on my arm.  
"Why such a hurry?" I ask. "You can't be that hungry can you?" "I'm always hungry," she responds.  
"Kristina!" I hear a male voice call out. Who the hell is this guy calling my date's name?  
I follow the sound of the voice to a tall, young male with green eyes, dark hair, and a cunning smile.  
"What are you doing here, Derrick?" she asks.  
"I could ask you the same question," he replies. "Johnny Zacharra, really?" he asks staring me up and down.  
"Derrick, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" a pretty blonde, with much softer green eyes and who's wearing a shorter black evening gown; asks as she walks up.  
"We're not friends," I say wondering what the fuck is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristina's POV

"We're not friends," Johnny tells the dirty blonde haired female who has her arm on Derrick's.

I sigh, "Derrick is an old friend."

"Yeah, Kris and I go way back. Don't we Kristina?"Derrick asks with a sly smile that leaves me wondering what his intention is.

"Yep, back in prep school together. I didn't expect you to be here tonight," I say in my sweetest voice.

"I wouldn't miss this gala for the world. It's good for publicity. Local celebrity at Hospital Fundraiser," he announces what will surely be tomorrow's headline.

"Local celebrity?" Johnny asks confused.

"Derrick Adams is only like the next big thing," the blonde says.

"How rude of me. I didn't even introduce you to my date. This is Angelique Moreau,the model," he announces.

"You're French?"I ask even though I don't detect a hint of accent.

"Dad's French, Mom's American and I grew up in NYC," she explains.

I take a good look at her. This model is hot. She's skinny but curvy and damn if she isn't rocking the hell out of that LBD. Derrick is such a loser flaunting his model conquest in front of me.

"I'm Kristina Corinthos and this is my date for the evening Johnny Zacchara," I say placing my hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"How cute the Mob Prince and the Mob Princess attending the gala together,"

"So they are a part of this mob I've heard about when googling Port Charles?" dim model asks in her baby voice.

"Yep. Kristina's father practically runs this town and Johnny's always been in his shadow," Derrick says.

"I'm in no one's shadow," Johnny speaks up. "Sonny isn't as powerful as he likes to lead people to believe. I've gotten the upper hand plenty of times. And I've been working to build up my business again."

"You make the mob sound fascinating and complex," pipes up the model. "Are you likes the ones on The Sopranos or in The Godfather?" she asks.

Johnny shakes his head than answers with a laugh, "No, but Sonny wishes he was. He's not even Italian so he'll never be a part of The Five Families like I am."

"I don't think the charity gala for the hospital is a place to discuss the mob," I say. "After all we all are here to support the children."

"Yes those cute little children sick in the hospital. Sometimes I come to the hospital and go to the NICU to see the babies and give the new mothers gifts," Derrick says

"He's so generous like that," his date gushes before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Blech! She makes me sick but Johnny actually seems amused by her.

"Our table is 71, what's yours?" Johnny asks.

"71 too, we're table buddies!" she squeals.

"Then let's all sit down and get properly acquainted," Derrick suggests.

"Great!" I feign enthusiasm.

"So how did you two lovebirds hook up?" Derrick asks us.

"We're not a couple. We just decided to be each other's dates for the night," I tell him.

"A pretty girl like you is still single?" he asks. "I thought for sure some rich guy would swoop in and make you his."

"Kristina isn't interested in men solely for their money," Johnny says. "She actually cares about things beyond social status and bank account."

"Well things have certainly changed since high school, then" Derrick replies.

I appreciate Johnny for trying to stand up for me while Derrick alludes to me being a gold digger. So I was attracted to only the rich popular guys in high school, that all changed junior year. The girl I was then, I'm definitely not now.

"So you're a model, Angelique," Johnny focuses attention on the pretty blonde.

"Yes, you'll see my face at any department store or on big billboards. And I did a swim campaign in the Cayman Islands. I looked so hot on that beach," she says before whipping out her phone to show him pictures.

We're about to sit down when I see my father out of the corner of my eye. I'm wondering what skank her brought as a date and lo and behold it's a new woman. This one is older than the last one though, she's closer to dad's age.

She's about my height with light brown hair that's in a curly updo; she has olive skin and big brown eyes. She's dressed in a Caribbean blue long evening gown that's so modish. The collar cooks around her neck and from the front the dress is solid and conservative but it's got a lace all over the back that dips very low.

Dad catches me staring at his date. I can tell because he winks at me before pulling her into a kiss. Seriously, was that supposed to make me jealous or something? That's something childish my year younger brother Morgan would do.

I sit down next to Johnny who is still being entertained by Angelique. I can't even figure out what he sees in this vapid bitch as she goes on about visiting London, Paris, and Milan.

Derrick is across from me smirking. "Hey Kris, is your mom here?" he asked.

I roll my eyes. "Why would you care?" I retort.

"Your mother used to love me. I just wanna say hi and tell her I'm back in town. She always used to point out how smart I was and tell me I would be successful," he says.

"It was middle school. She was impressed that you won the Science Fair every year and your mother worked as a secretary at her law firm so she had to be nice to you," I tell him. "I seriously doubt she'd be interested in you as an actor."

"I'm thirsty, anyone wanna go get drinks?" Angelique asks.

"I can't drink. I'm 20," I say.

"I'm DD tonight. I'll keep Kristina company while you two head to the bar," Derrick offered as Johnny and Angelique were getting out of their seats.

"I'll bring you back a virgin drink," Johnny tells me.

"Great!" I feign enthusiasm.

"Looks like our dates are really hitting it off. Did you see them flirting?" Derrick asks.

I groan. It's gonna be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny's POV

I'm standing at the bar with Angelique who wants to talk about health foods and drinks. I'm not really into being healthy. I guzzle beer, smoke cigars, drink scotch, party all night sometimes; yeah I'm the last person you'd look to for health advice. Yeah she's telling me about what smoothies she has for breakfast and her favorite protein bar brand.

And why am I listening to her? Because it makes Kristina jealous. I see her flirting with that loser actor like there's some secret between them. He looks at her like he wants her and she purses her luscious looking lips at him.

"Look who decided to show up," I hear Sonny say from behind me.

I turn around and see Sonny with his date a gorgeous brunette who at least this time seems to be in his age range. He has his hand around her waist.

"Wouldn't miss tonight for the world, how often do I get to see your pretty face?" I jokingly ask.

"I don't understand how she managed to managed to get a beautiful woman to come here with you," he says assuming Angelique is my date.

"I could ask you the same question. But your daughter practically jumped at the opportunity to accompany me," I say.

"I know you came in with my daughter. Yet here you are all over another pretty young woman," he says.

"We're just getting drinks. My date is over there with Kristina," Angelique points out.

"Oh Sonny, I would like to meet your daughter tonight. You've told me so much about her I just have to see her," his date coaxes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Viviana, baby, you'll meet her real soon. Right now I'm talking to Johnny boy here," he tells her.

"There's nothing to discuss. I came out to support the hospital, your daughter is over there looking ravishing in red, and I'm gonna go back and join here," I say and walk away.

I can hear Sonny and his date following me. I stop at the table and Kristina looks up at me not pleased.

"Dad, how nice to see you," she says in an unpleasant voice.

"Kristina, that's no way to greet your father. The man who you would not exist without," Derrick says.

"I like him," Sonny says with a sneer. "You should hang out with him more often."

"No thanks. Dad, why are you over here?" she inquires.

"I need a reason to come and say hello to my little princess?" he asks. "I wanted to stop and see you and then introduce you to Viviana," he motions to his companion.

"Hi Kristina," she says in a saccharine voice as if Kristina is a little girl.

"Hi," Kristina says with a fake smile on her face.

"You look so much like your father, you really are your father's daughter," Viviana says.

"In more ways than one," Kristina says with attitude.

"I can tell. You and I are gonna be good friends," she tells her.

"Sorry but why would I wanna be friends with my dad's latest woman?" Kristina asks.

Viviana smiles then bends down to look Kristina in the eyes, "I know what women you're referring to, but they don't hold a candle to me. And you'll find that out soon enough."

Sonny's got a big grin on his face but no witty comeback. Viviana turns on her heels and starts walking.

"She's a feisty one. You'll come around about her," Sonny says.

"As your daughter I have to deal with you and the woman parading in and out of your bedroom, but that doesn't mean I have to get along with any of them," she snaps.

"And as your father, I have the right to tell you that you have no place to judge considering who your date is tonight," Sonny retorts. "And really there's no need to be jealous of Viviana."

Kristina raises an eyebrow, "Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous of some second rate tramp?"

"Watch your mouth. Viviana is a good woman and she's gonna be around for awhile," he says.

"Even more reason for me to avoid stopping by."

With that Sonny leaves our table.

"As always your dad is a pleasure," I say with sarcasm.

"Yeah and his new girlfriend is awesome," she says with just as much disdain.

"She seems pretty cool to me," Derrick adds his unneeded opinion. "She seems like someone you'd be friends with, Kristina."

"I don't think when Kristina's looking for friends she looks at who's kissing Sonny's ass the best," I say. "And that chick has her lips firmly planted."

"I'm done talking about my father," Kristina says. "Let's talk about something else instead."

"Fine. This gala is…" I search for the right words.

"Boring so far?" she finishes.

"Yes it is kind of boring already. Not really my scene," I admit.

"Yeah there are no guns and car bombs. You must feel out of your comfort zone," Derrick says.

I stand up ready to punch Derrick. "You got something to say?' I ask getting in his face.

"What's wrong man? Can't take a joke?" Derrick asks.

"I can take a joke just fine. What I can't take is some punk actor trying to be funny," I tell him.

I feel Kristina's hand on my sleeve, "Calm down, Johnny," she tells me. "Let's go take a walk for a bit," she suggests.

I look at her. "Fine," I say than take her hand in mine as she leads me out to the lobby.

"That Derrick guy is a real asshole," I tell her.

"I know," she says.

"Then why do you hang with him?" I ask as we walk down the hall.

"I don't hang out with him," she says. "We know each other from highschool and we've talked online here and there. Nothing serious," she tells me.

"He acts like you two are more than that," I say.

"If we were why would I be here with you?" she asks looking directly into

Before I can answer she pulls me into a kiss. I lick her lips so my tongue can gain entrance into her hot little mouth, and then place my hands on her tight little ass. And for a first kiss it's pretty heated and wild and full of so much passion. I don't want to stop but eventually she pulls back.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristina's POV  
That kiss was so hot I didn't want to stop it. But my motives behind initiating the kiss were not good at all. Truth is I'm not sure exactly how I feel about Derrick. One minute he irks me to no end the next I feel like I can have good conversation with him.  
But what was I supposed to tell Johnny? I like you but I like Derrick a lot too?  
"Wow!" Johnny says. "That was some kiss."  
"Yeah," I say smiling.  
"Hey, you wanna ditch this place?" Johnny offers.  
"But you already paid for the tickets, and I know they were really expensive," I say.  
"Who cares the money went to charity and it's not like I don't have more. I wanna spend time with you away from a bunch of rich snobs," he tells me.  
"What do you want to do?" I ask.  
"Let's go order a pizza, and watch movies or something," he suggests.  
"I'd like that. Are we going to your penthouse or is your new home ready?"I ask.  
"It's not quite ready yet. All the furniture for the living room and dining rooms need to be brought in and there are boxes everywhere. I was hoping we could go to your place," He tells me.  
"Is the kitchen done?" I ask.  
"Well yeah…" he starts.  
"Then I wanna head over there. Well, maybe we can stop by my place so I can change first, cuz I'm gonna help you empty boxes," I declare.  
"You really wanna help me unpack?" he asks surprised.  
"Yeah I know how much time it takes to pack everything up, bring it to a new place, and then unpack it all. I wanna help," I say.  
So we get into the limo and head back to my place where I try not to take too long changing out of my evening gown. As I'm changing I think about how hot it is tonight and how Johnny told me he got a hot tub installed. Maybe we could take a dip in the hot tub after unpacking.  
I open my drawer and pull out my bikinis. White lace? No too innocent looking. Leopard print with hot pink straps? No too Jersey. Bright pink with polka dots and lace trimming? A little too cutesy for this occasion it'll remind him of my sister Molly. Then I spot the red ruffle one. It's sexy and strapless and works so well against my tan skin. I slip it on quick putting a black solid t shirt and cropped sweatpants over top.  
"You ready?' he asks when I walk out.  
I nod then follow him out to the limo.  
"Even dressed down you look beautiful," he tells me. "Though I prefer you in red, it's definitely your color."  
He plants a kiss on me and wraps his arms around me as I lift my legs onto the seat and turn into his embrace. His hands are on my hips and I grab them when I feel them dip under the waistline of my sweats. I pull back and stare at him.  
"What kind of pizza do you want?" I ask with a nervous smile. I need to distract him from my lower half.  
"Buffalo chicken ranch is the best," he says.  
"It's my favorite too," I tell him.  
"I could eat pizza anytime though. Morning, noon and night and never get tired of it as long as I could switch up the flavors. Breakfast pizza in the morning, plain slice for lunch, buffalo chicken ranch for dinner and cinnamon strudel pizza for dessert." He jokes.  
"I think I'd get tried eventually. I like pizza but I couldn't eat in more than once a day," I say.  
"With a body like that, you don't look like you eat it at all," he compliments me.  
"I work out a lot," I reply.  
"Maybe we can work out together," he suggests. "You know Angelique was giving me all these fitness tips."  
I let out a groan. "I don't want to hear about Angelique," I say turning my head and rolling my eyes.  
"Not a fan?" he asks with a laugh.  
"I'd rather listen to my dad's new girlfriend," I respond.  
"Angelique seems like a cool chick. Not very smart but cool nonetheless. Can't believe she's with that Derrick loser," he says.  
"She probably thinks he'll help her further her career. Derrick's got charisma and talent that'll take him far," I say,  
"Is someone jealous?" he asks and I turn back around to face him.  
"No, way!" I shake my head. "Derrick and I are acquaintances nothing more.  
"I meant about Angelique in general," he says. "You didn't seem happy when I was talking to her earlier."  
"I was not jealous!" I cry.  
"Sure you weren't," he teases me.  
We pull up in front of large black gates which instantly open so the car can drive through. It's dark but there are a few lights outside of the house and on inside. There are two sets of stairs leading up to the double doors of the mansion. The mansion is this eggshell color with a grey blue roof. Each of the windows has these intricately designed rails surrounding them.  
"Impressed?" he asks me.  
I smile. "A little I need to see the inside though," I say as he slips the key into the door.  
He opens the door and I inhale the slight smell of cleaning product instead of the musty aroma I was expecting. I see tons of boxes piled up in the foyer.  
"Despite the boxes it does look more warm and welcoming than my father's house," I say scanning the mint tinted walls and the marble spiral staircase as I walk across the hardwood floors. The ceiling is so high it looks endless. It's like something out of one of Molly's romance novels.  
"It's a reflection of my newfound appreciation for architecture," he says.  
"Are you serious?" I ask.  
"What? I can't appreciate fine art?" he jokes.  
"It's not that. It's just that you don't seem like someone who would be interested in that," I say.  
"There's a lot of sides to me that you'll get to know soon," he tells me.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny's POV

We're in the kitchen which is a mixture of sunflower yellow, cream, and terracotta. The marble countertops give it this European feel. She's sitting on a stool at one of the counters in the middle, enjoying her pizza.

"For some reason I'm the only one in my family that likes blue cheese. It tastes amazing on burgers and pizza," she says.

"You can't have buffalo chicken anything without the blue cheese," I say pouring myself a beer.

"True it always makes it so much better," she says as I sit down on the stool next to her.

I take a bite of my slice savoring the flavor; so much more comforting than what we'd have eaten for dinner at that boring gala.

"I like a girl who eats and really enjoys her food," I tell her.

"I workout but no way would I ever give up the foods I love," she says.

"I like to eat. Cooking not so much. Frozen dinners, takeout, pizza, and fast food were my life for a little while. But I do like home cooked meals." I let her know.

"So that's why you made sure this kitchen is a chef's kitchen. So you cook can whip you up whatever you like anytime," she points out.

"I think since I have the money I might as well live comfortably. The bachelor pad just wasn't doing it for me anymore," I admit

"You sound like some guy who's about to get married and have multiples," she tells me.

"Still a bachelor and I definitely don't want kids. But I wanted a place with a lot of land. There's a rose garden out in the back and a pool. It's peaceful which I could use, this business is very stressful," I say.

"I'm sure explosions, gun shots, and moving shipments cloud your mind," she says.

"Yeah it's a little more complex than hairspray and lipstick," I comment.

"I like hair and makeup, I'm actually considering getting into cosmetology," she tells me.

"Are you serious?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yeah!" she smiles. "I spend hours making sure my hair is perfect, trying out all sorts of styles and I'm always experimenting with my makeup. Maybe beauty school would be good for me. I could open my own salon one day."

"Or you could do movie makeup and create looks for monsters and all sorts of gory shit," I say.

"That too! Who knows maybe I'll be doing hair and makeup on the set of one of Derrick's big blockbuster hits," she says.

Hearing that guy's name irks me. "You can do so much better than hair and makeup on a low budget indie movie starring Derrick," I tell her.

"You don't think Derrick will be the next big thing?" she asks.

"No I don't and I don't care that TV critics are calling him that. Cocky actors like Derrick are a dime a dozen. That industry is full of fakes," I tell her.

"I got offers to be a child actress when I was little. You know those scouts that visit malls across the country looking for the next big thing. Mom completely freaked and off course didn't let me go to one audition and dad was glad because it would've put him in the spotlight," she tells me.

"Those kids grow up to be brats with a lot of problems," I say.

"Yeah because I didn't grow up with any problems that came from me growing up a mob princess," she rolls her eyes.

"Okay so you have a few issues, you went through things no child should've been through, but it's only made you stronger. You aren't strung out on drugs because mommy and daddy used you as their breadwinner," I let her know.

"Your right, let's move off this topic. But I would look pretty on the big screen, right?" she asks biting her glossy red lower lip into this irresistible pout.

"Of course you'd look gorgeous but you look gorgeous anywhere," I say.

"I know," she giggles. "Let's unpack those boxes."

We get up and head to the living room that is full of boxes.

She gather's her long hair into a messy ponytail before grabbing a box cutter. I can't even remember what I packed in those boxes. She pulls out a something wrapped in bubble wrap. She peels away the bubble wrap to reveal a music box with a carousel on top.

"Johnny, it's beautiful," she softly speaks. Then she turns the knob underneath it so the soft melody is playing and the horses are moving in a circle.

"It was my mother's," I say walking over to her. "Her father gave it to her when she was a little girl."

"It must be really special for you to keep it so long," she says. "Are you gonna give it to your daughter someday?"

"I'm never having children," I inform her taking the music box out of her hands and stopping the knob from turning which makes the tune stop.

"No heir to all of this?' she uses her hands to emphasize as she points around the room.

"I wouldn't want children to grow up in the life of despair that comes with it," I set the music box down on the ground.

She places her hands over mine. "What if the right woman comes along and she wants to have children?"

"She's not the right woman than because no woman who is 'the one' for me would want to raise children in this lifestyle," I inform her. "Maybe because your mother shielded you away from a lot of it you don't see how truly bad it is, I do."

"I see things just fine," she assures me. "You're the one who doesn't want to open up to the possibilities. Let yourself feel for a change."

"I feel things just fine," I tell her. "Let me show you." I pull her close and put one hand on the back of her head while the other one is on her lower back. Our lips are following their own rhythm that feels so familiar.

We break apart. "I can't concentrate when you kiss me like that," she says breathless.

"Then let's leave the unpacking for later," I declare pulling my shirt off and my lips meet her again as my hands roam up her shirt.

The bra she's wearing doesn't have a clasp it has strings. "Are you wearing a bikini?" I ask.

"I know you have the hot tub up and running. I figured maybe we could chill in there for a bit," she says bashfully.

"You read my mind," I say taking her hand in mine and leading her out back.


	11. Chapter 11

Kristina's POV

I'm in a loose tank and pajama shorts sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles catching up on my novellas that I DVR for the week. But it's hard to focus on my stories with my mind flashing back to last night. Johnny had changed into his swim trunks and his abs were glistening. We were in the hot tub making out as the water was splashing everywhere.

But when things were getting really steaming and he tried to untie my top I paused and pulled back. And while he claimed to be fine with me putting the brakes on things, I'm sure he was thinking about what an inexperienced child I am compared to him. I bet Angelique has no problem giving it up to a sexy guy.

I hear a knock on the door that brings me back down to earth. Who would be knocking at 10 am on a Saturday?

Deciding to find out I slip on a robe and head over to the door. Peeking through the keyhole I can see that it's my father on the other side. Reluctantly I open the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I ask as he walks in, his girlfriend trailing behind him.

I close the door and take off my robe before heading back to the couch.

"A father can't stop by to see his daughter? Especially after an unpleasant conversation the night before? " he asks. "And we looked for you again at the gala but couldn't find you.

"I left early, what do you two want?" I ask annoyed before putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"I want a lot of things. Love, respect, trust, but right now I just want to spend some time with my little girl," he tells me.

"I'm not a little girl, dad," I remind him.

"You'll always be my little girl," he replies.

"I want to get to know you, Kristina," his girlfriend, whose name escapes me, says sitting down next to me.

"So you can be my new mommy?" I mock in my best little girl voice.

"Viviana is trying to get to know you better because she cares about this family," dad says.

"Nice to know she cares so much about people she just met," I tell him.

"She didn't just meet me, she's known me for awhile," he responds.

"At least she knows who you unlike the last few women," I reply.

Viviana sits down next to me and takes my cereal out of my hands. "I was you when I was younger. I was a spoiled child who just wanted attention from her rich father," she sighs.

"Was your dad a mobster too?" I ask annoyed

She smiles then shakes her head, "No my father was a doctor who was on call for the mob whenever they needed him,"

I groan. "What do you two want from me?" I ask.

"We want to have lunch with you," my father flashes me his dimples.

"So you come by at 10 in the morning?" I ask confused.

"We have to start cooking now for everything to be ready by lunchtime," Dad tells me holding up a bag.

"What are you planning on cooking?" I'm curious since I've never seen my dad cook anything outside of pasta.

"Comfort food," was all Viviana answered before getting up and heading to my kitchen.

"Comforting for you two doesn't exactly equal comforting to me," I say.

"You are talking to the queen of excuses, try a little harder to sound more convincing," Viviana calls out from the kitchen.

I heard my dad chuckle.

"I've done it all!" she lets me know. "Bad boy boyfriend who makes my father's skin crawl, dressing like a skank behind his back, driving his fancy car without permission, using his credit card to travel while he was at a convention, make snarky comments to his girlfriends and he had several, house parties, and I even had sex in his bedroom," she informs me of her past misdeeds.

Is she trying to relate to me? I don't care about the wild things she did as a teen and that last one was just gross. Who has sex in one of their parent's beds? As if I'd want to use the same bed my dad used to bang his latest lover. Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn.

"You're trying too hard," I tell her. Doesn't help that dad's letting her do all the talking so he won't have to.

"Alright, then tell me about you. Who is Kristina Corinthos?" she inquires.

I stop and think of what to say, twirling my finger in my hair. Who am I?

"What are your hobbies?" she asks.

"I like writing, hair, makeup, and dancing even though I'm not the best," I struggle to come up with what to say.

"You're young and still trying to find yourself," she says walking out the kitchen, her hair now up in a ponytail and she's wearing an apron that says kiss the cook. A small bowl in her hands.

I make out melting shredded cheese, chopped onions, and what looks like ground meat.

"I cheated a little by starting all this before we got here," she admits. "Chili cheese fries. Your father told me that they are one of your favorites."

"They are thanks" I say surprised he remembered. These taste just like the ones at the fair.

"You're welcome. See your dad does know you, a little bit," she says before heading back to the kitchen.

"Yeah maybe he knows me a little," I respond trying to hide a smile.

About an hour later the kitchen smells so good my stomach is practically growling even though I had a little cereal and some cheese fries earlier. I've since changed into denim shorts and a white tank.

Finally the both of them come out of my kitchen. Viviana's got two plates in hand while my father has one.

"Hot and ham and cheese on Hawaiian rolls with poppy seeds on top and cream cheese spaghetti casserole," she says presenting a plate to me. "I made a lot for when you get hungry later. And Angel Food cake with strawberries and drizzled chocolate is in the kitchen."

"Not bad," I say between bites. I'm hungry and this food is really hitting the spot. I thought for sure they'd make something over the top to try and impress me but it really has the home cooked feel to it. And I don't remember any of my father's girlfriends being able to cook anything.

"So is that guy you were with last night your boyfriend?" Viviana pries.

I'm not exactly sure what Johnny and I are at the moment. "We're friends," I inform her.

"Really? You two seem like so much more," she says.

"That's what I'm worried about," my father says.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny's POV

The scent of ground coffee beans and vanilla fills my nose as I sit at my table at Corinthos Coffee. I'm stirring the creamer into my coffee slowly when she walks in and spots me. She's wearing a teal tank top with rosettes lining the neck and has paired it with dark denim capris; contrast to my grey D&G suit.

"Sorry I'm late, dad and his girlfriend wanted to have lunch with me," she says sitting down.

"Why? They saw you with me last night and decided to do an intervention?" I joke.

"They claimed to want to spend time with me," she tells me in a surprised voice.

"You sound a little unsure," I note before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know deep down my father loves me and I also know it's hurting him to see me with you; but he and Viviana came over made me a simple lunch and barely talked about you. For once it was about me and not just my problems of the moment or him telling me how to live my life," she explains.

"Damn!" I say snapping my fingers. "And I thought I was all the two of you spoke about," he says in a sardonic tone.

"Not all our conversations revolve around you," she replies playfully hitting my arm.

"That's the thing about mobster father's they can be very unpredictable. Mine once bought me a new fine tuned piano," I say.

"I'm not sure about his girlfriend yet. I mean she seems different from the others. I liked Brenda, and Kate, etc until after the divorces they acted as if my brothers and I didn't exist," she tells me. "But Viviana really seemed like she was just trying to really get to know me for who I am beyond my father's daughter. It's like she actually cares. She was trying too hard to relate to me, but it was a nice effort."

I sigh as much as I want her to be happy I can't help but be a little sad. When she's angry at her father she wants to spend more time with me. If they're getting along, that will stop. I can't have her getting along with her father just yet.

"They're just afraid of you hanging around me," I point out. "Sonny likes to be in control of everything and everyone around him."

"I know. They think you're such a bad influence," she says smiling. "I don't think so though."

"Hey, so do you wanna come over tonight?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says with a coy smile.

"It'll be fun. I'll get a bottle of rum, and I'll have my driver take us to that new club over by the docks. A little music and dancing then late night eats at that taco place on 3RD street," I say.

"Rum, no tequila?" she jokes. "Tacos and tequila."

"I don't think you're ready for tequila. I suggest you stick to mixed drinks,"

"I think you should pick me up at my place at 9:30 tonight," she tells me smiling.

"Sounds like a game plan," I tell her.

"So, enough about me, how was your day?" she asks.

"Well, I dreamed about you last night," I recall. "This morning was pretty uneventful. I woke up, ate some toast, went to see about some business, came here got coffee, and then you showed up and my day brightened."

"That's good to hear. I feel like when we talk I talk so much about my family, and my problems that I don't think that you might like to vent a little," she says.

"I don't have a family to vent about anymore. They're all dead," I say looking down into my mug.

"And I know that hurts you and I'm letting you know that you can vent to me about it anytime. Tell me more about your mother," She remarks. "That is um, if you want to, tell me about your mother," she rewords her statement.

"My mother Maria was beautiful. She had dark hair, like a raven, olive skin,  
and dark brown eyes that were gentle and glimmered. She loved roses, they were her favorite plant and she had this amazing rose garden back at our old house. It's why my dad became so obsessed with roses and plants after she died," I pause as Kristina puts her hand on top of mine before I continue. "From what I remember she liked to sew and knit and she used to knit blankets and socks for me and my sister. She'd be sitting in her rocking chair knitting and listening to classical music. She had such a cheerful demeanor that when she was gone the house was melancholy."

"She sounds wonderful…." Kristina utters before stopping and she's looking over my shoulders. She lifts her hand off of mine.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me.

Without turning around I know it's that douchebag Derrick.

"How cool is it to run into you guys here," Angelique says before she pulls up a chair and sits at our table.

She's a little more dressed down today. Her curly hair is in a ponytail and she's got lighter makeup on. Well except for that lipstick in such a rich pink shade you can spot those lips from a mile away. She's wearing a solid colored grey tee and black shorts.

"My dad owns this place; his name is on the building. But I'm sure you knew that, huh Derrick?" Kristina replies with a fake smile.

"Hey I came because she wanted a frappe and this place was close by. But running into you is never a bad thing," Derrick says pulling up a chair also.

"We were in the middle of a pretty intense conversation," I point out.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Angelique apologizes. "It's just always good to run into some down to earth people. In our business there are very few."

"Glad you think two of the craziest people in town are down to earth," I say smiling.

"You're way too cute to be crazy," she flirts and I can see jealousy on Kristina's face.

"I think I should get going now," she stands up. "I'll see you tonight Johnny." She leans in and gives me a soft peck on the lips.

"I hope you're not in much of a rush, Johnny," Angelique says putting a hand on my chest. She's giggling like a giddy school girl. "That's nice suit you're wearing. You look like you belong on the cover of GQ,"

"I actually gotta go too," Derrick says standing up. "I'll walk you out," he offers to Kristina.

"That would be nice," she says giving me an exasperated look. "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Kristina's POV  
Music is playing in the background getting me pumped up. It's 9pm and I finally finished curling my hair to my liking. I check myself out in the mirror; I'm wearing a black and white patterned tight tank matched with dark rinse jeggings. I try not to think about how Johnny was all over Angelique and her perfect body earlier today.  
Derrick had walked me the couple of blocks from Corinthos Coffee to my apartment. I know it was low but so was Johnny letting her run her hands all over him. Derrick was cool. He didn't try to touch me or kiss me or anything. He just walked me back to my apartment and said goodbye.  
Johnny has to make it up to me tonight for earlier. This club by the docks better be popping. I'm not in the mood to stand around all night. And it better not be one of those places where they pack so many people into the room that everyone'd drenched and dripping with sweat.  
I hear the doorbell ring as I slip into my strappy sandals, nothing too high since I actually wanna dance tonight.  
I open the door and he's standing there in a purple t shirt with a vest overtop of it and he's got on a pair of dark wash demin paired with new black sneakers. On the top of his head is a fedora tying together his whole look. In his hand is a big bottle of rum.  
I suppress a giggle as he strolls in with swagger. "Did you start drinking before you got dressed?" I joke.  
"I started drinking during," he tells me handing me the bottle. "You got some catching up to do. I Already finished off a half a bottle I had at home."  
I take off the cap and drink a big gulp. This is cheap rum, the kind you'd find high school and college kids with and it's got a very strong taste.  
He walks over to my laptop that's hooked up to big speakers, and turns it up.  
Ignoring the nasty flavor up the rum I take bigger gulps. I don't want to warrant any unsolicited teasing about how I can't handle liquor so I opt not to mix it.  
Half an hour later we're buzzed and badly dancing across my living room floor. I have the bottle still in my hand and it's down more than halfway.  
"Okay, okay, I think it's time for us to leave," I say concentrating hard on my words so I don't slur them.  
I'm drunk but I'm still pretty aware of what I'm doing so that's a good thing. I know my limits and when to put the bottle down.  
"Let's head out then, too the party!" he slurs so it comes out more like "Thoo da potty."  
He's obviously had a lot to drink; he's probably not used to this. He didn't exactly get to experience this when he was my age.  
The night air feels so good and I'm in bliss as we ride in Johnny's limo.  
"I'm excited to spend the night out with you," I tell him.  
'Me too! I snuck out to nightclubs sometimes when I was younger but it's different going with a friend," he explains. "I mean I used to sneak out to these dance clubs and just drink it up and drag myself back home to my sorry life. Or I used to sneak out to jazz bars on amateur night and play piano and it gave me a feeling of accomplishment."  
"You've accomplished some things," I tell him. "You managed to get out from under your father, you have a beautiful house…"  
"And a beautiful woman by my side," he says stroking my cheek. He leans over to kiss me but I pull back.  
"Do you have feelings for me?" I ask.  
"I wouldn't be trying to kiss you if I didn't," he replies sighing and sitting up.  
"You were letting Angelique touch you and flirt with you earlier," I remind him.  
"She touched my shirt, what's the big deal? It's not like she touched my dick," he retorts.  
"I… I can't believe you just said that!" I fix him with a look.  
"What? You're being jealous for no damn reason. I like you not Angelique. You don't see my jumping all over you about Derrick," he snaps.  
"There is no me and Derrick. He walked me home because you were being an ass and letting the model stroke you ego when I said I wanted to leave," I recall.  
"Don't give me that bullshit, you like him, don't you?" he retorts. "You like that he's an actor who thinks he's the next big thing. I bet you're hoping his career takes off so you can be in the limelight with him."  
"Johnny, why would you say that? Why would you accuse me of being an attention whore? He's just someone I grew up with who I still talk to sometimes. I'm the only one from high school who's still straight with him and not trying to latch onto him for the attention," I counter.  
We sit there in silence not facing each other. Our first fight and we're not even a couple yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny's POV

The limo has stopped near the docks and I glance over at Kristina who is sitting there with her arms crossed and staring aimless in front of her.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," I say moving closer to her.

"Yes you did. In so few words you called me a gold digger and an attention whore. You're no prize, you know. You're a mobster who tries to act as if he's legit and trying to get out of the business when really you enjoy the power and the money and the thrill," she states.

"You know me so well," I say taking her hands in mine. "You and I are two very jealous people. Thing is, the ones we are fighting over are unworthy of it. Angelique and Derrick are the next vapid Hollywood supercouple in the making. You and I, we're different. Yeah we're both so messed up, but we balance each other out."

"I just need to know if you're serious about me or if you're just stringing me along," she informs me.

I let go of one of her hands to brush a stray piece of her hair back. "Beautiful, just beautiful," I whisper before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's not a proper answer!" She angrily makes known when I pull back.

"I like you a lot, I wanna see where this goes," I tell her. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" she asks her face softening.

I nod. "So serious," I assure her. Then I lean in and kiss her again and this time she seems to be satisfied because she joins in and kisses me back.

Her vanilla perfume smells so good to me and my body is reacting to her aroma. But even though I'm buzzed I know not to get carried away with this girl. When we make love I want it to be something she remembers and never regrets.

"Let's go in the club," she whispers.

I open the door and get out first before helping her get out. "Are you ready to have one of the best nights of your life?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'll settle for tonight," she jokes as we head to the club.

Lucky for us even though the line is long I know the bouncer and he lets us go ahead of a lot of people.

The atmosphere inside the club is lively with different colored lights, loud dance music blaring, people dancing, and drinking.

"Let's head up to VIP, I say pointing to the higher level visible from the dancefloor.

"You got us in as VIPS?" she asks surprised.

"Of course, only the best for my girl, plus I got my connections around here and this place falls into my territory," I reply.

"You don't own this place do you?" she questions.

"Maybe," I reply with a smile.

"You do own this place!" she says with excitement. "When did you decide to open a nightclub?"

"When I realized Port Charles has no good ones especially ones that let people your age in," I reply.

"Is this just a front for your real business?" she asks.

I shake my head in response. "No, this isn't just a front, the strip club is a front, and this is just a side project."

"I forgot you own a strip club," she tells me.

"Yeah Vaughn's was a pretty profitable front. And it showed me lonely men come from all different background and are all shapes and sizes. I can't tell you how many married men would come there while their wife was at home with the kids," I reveal.

"That's terrible. I pity any woman who's at home taking care of the children while her husband is out at some sleazy club cheating on her," she utters.

"It's not really cheating; the girls don't do anything but dance. It's not one of those sexual favors strip clubs," I retort

"It's cheating. He's not thinking of her when some other woman is rubbing her ass against his dick," she says and I can sense the next argument coming on.

"We better change the subject because you are one passionate mamacita and I don't wanna start another argument. I came out to have fun with you not spend the night going back and forth with you," I say as we sit down on lounge chairs.

"I wanna dance, dance with me," she says putting her hands out to grab mine before she spins around in my arms.

Her back is against my chest and we're swaying together to the music. And for the first time in a long time, I feel at peace. It feels so good to just have a nice night for once, a night that doesn't involve guns and bombs and getting revenge. I'm here with a beautiful woman and everything feels so right.


	15. Chapter 15

Kristina's POV

I open my eyes, rub away sleep and sit up in my bed. I hear his soft breathing and see his chest go up and down. I stand up and straight my pjs which consist of a teal tank top and pink boxer shorts.

I remember last night; we were in the club grinding on each other, just enjoying the music. Afterwards he and I went to get tacos after the club. They were real Mexican tacos and I laughed when he poured the sauce on that was too spicy for him. Visions of him gulping down water make me laugh a little.

We came back here and he was saying goodnight to me. Somehow we ended up in my room and he passed out on my bed. I sent his driver away telling him Johnny would be spending the night here. And now I'm awake and he's still asleep. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I'm dressed in a simple tank top and shorts and am pulling out of the parking lot near my apartment. I just need to go clear my head, think for awhile because everything is moving so fast. Waking up next to Johnny this morning felt so right but at the same time scared me a little bit because it was so new to me. So now I'm just driving trying not to think about Johnny when he wakes up and I find myself someplace familiar.

Greystone has always been a place that I was familiar with but it never really felt like a safe place. And that has nothing to do with the big guards standing by the gates. It's my father's house but I never spent as much time there as I wanted to. I've been envious of my siblings who got to spend so much time here with our dad.

As I'm pulling in to the driveway I see my younger sister, Adela walking out the door. Adela is seventeen, she's older than my sister Molly but younger than my brother Morgan. Her mother is Sam McCall Morgan who my mother despises. Mom made sure I spent as little time around Adela and Sam as she could. But Adela's still my sister and we went to the same school from elementary through middle school so we saw each other a lot even if she was a few grades behind me.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I ask parking my car.

She flips her dark hair over her shoulder and stares at me with those chocolate colored eyes. She's petite like her mother so I kind of tower over her.

"What's up is that I'm going home because this place is driving me crazy," she says.

"What's going on? Can't handle dad and his new girlfriend?" I tease.

"You'll see when you get inside," she tells me. "I'm just gonna wait out here for my mom and Jason."

"Wait! But I wanted to talk to you," I say.

"About what?" she asks.

"Johnny. Look you've dated more guys than I have," I start out before she interrupts me.

"Are you calling me a slut?" she asks. "Because I just get bored with hanging with the same guys, I only slept with like two guys."

"I wasn't calling you a slut!" I say waving my hands in the air. "You have more experience than I do, okay! I'm just not sure if I'm ready to take things to the next level."

"Define next level," she says.

"He's never even touched me down there," I whisper.

"Really?" she asks shocked. "Why are you playing the shy virgin? You need him to touch you down there with his lips!"

I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I playfully hit her on the arm. "Oh my God!"

"What? I like pleasure but of course you've gotta give to receive," she says.

"I can't," I say holding my hand up. "You're my little sister and you talk about sex like you've been having it for years."

"I'm always careful. And dad says I can come to him about anything. He kept it a secret from my mom when he found out that I lost my virginity."

"That last thing I want to talk to dad about is sex. Besides he'd probably have a heart attack," I say before heading to the door.

"Call me later," Adela says as her mom pulls up.

"I will bye!" I wave before opening the door.

I walk inside the house and don't see anyone in the living room so I figure they're all upstairs.

I approach my father's room where the door is half open. I'm shocked by what's on the other side.

Viviana is sitting on the bed with a baby in her arms and her shirt is open. I so did not expect to walk in on my dad's girlfriend breastfeeding.

"Oh my God!" I say but it comes out much louder than I expected.

"Kristina! What are you doing here?" she asks flustered.

By the time my father gets to the room, she's already buttoned back up her shirt and is busy burping her baby.

"This is what makes you different from all those other women? You have a baby by him?" I ask her. Then I turn to my father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The baby is a girl, dressed in pink and she looks just like him from her dark shiny hair, to her tan skin, to her dark eyes.

"I was waiting for the right moment. Look I just found out recently myself," he replies.

"I knew he said he didn't want more kids and wasn't sure how he'd react to our baby so I kept it from him. Then he ran into me one day while he was in my neighborhood for business. And he saw me with our daughter and I had to fess up. And thank God he wasn't angry with me. For a month he would visit me every weekend and he'd just spend time with her. Then he decided to move us here," Viviana explains.

"Why would you two keep this a secret? No one would really be surprised that you had another kid. I'm hurt because you didn't tell me the truth," I say upset and turn to leave.

Dad grabs me by the arm. "Hey wait. Don't you wanna get to know your little sister? Her name is Marina."

"Did Adela find out today? Is that why she was so ready to leave?" I ask.

"No she just couldn't take the crying anymore. Marina's been restless all day," he explains.

"So Adela knew when you brought her home?" I ask.

"Well yeah. We're very close. I told her as soon as I find out," he responds.

"Nice to know you value our relationship so little that I'm the last to find out. I don't want anything to do with either of you right now," I tug my arm away. "I'm leaving." I say before storming out ignoring his pleas for me to come back.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny's POV

I'm awake and sitting waiting for Kristina to come back as she's disappeared. I figure she has to come back eventually, it's her apartment.

I'm curious as to why she just up and left. She could've at least woke me up or left me a note.

I think back to last night. I can't even recall a night like last night. So much alcohol ago, I don't even remember how I got in her bed. I remember dancing at the club under the flashing lights, the music blaring and people moving in all different directions. I close my eyes and can still picture her tight little ass on my lap.

I remember throwing back a few shots at the club with some regulars. Were they vodka or whiskey? Then I remember stumbling into the limo. Next thing I know we're at this little restaurant wolfing down tacos. I can almost smell the pork, and it was so flavorful.

Now I'm here with no memory of what happened between the taco stand and this apartment. I woke up with my pants still on but my shirt off so I'm guessing nothing happened and we just slept. Plus I know Kristina wants our first time to be special and drunken hookup does not scream special.

I hear her open the door and I leap back in bed pulling the covers over me.

"Johnny," she calls out softly when she reaches the doorway to the bedroom. "Are you awake?" she asks. "I brought breakfast."

Breakfast gets my attention. "I'm up," I say sitting up. She hands me a brown paper bag and I pull out a egg, ham, and cheese bagel.

"How long have you been up?" she questions sitting on the bed.

"Long enough to notice you gone, and wonder where you were," I reply between bites. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"I went for a drive. I don't even know why I waste my time on my family," she sighs.

"What happened now?" I inquire reaching out and turning her face towards mine.

"I had a conversation with my sister apparently she and dad are very close. He tells her everything and me nothing at all," she says with a hint of anger.

"Sonny and Molly are close?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not Molly, Adela!" she corrects me.

"Oh, I forgot Adela is your sister. I guess cuz Jason is so fatherly to her." I say.

"Jason may be a father figure to her and her stepdad but he didn't take my dad's place. They talk about everything from sex to his latest kid," she states.

"You're dad's having another kid? He just gets someone pregnant every few years doesn't he?"

"He already had the kid," she clarifies. "A baby girl named Marina. He found out over a month ago and told my little sister all the details but didn't tell me. I met my baby sister this morning; turns out she's why he has a new girlfriend."

"Viviana? She's gorgeous why would she wanna be one of his babymamas?" I ask.

"I don't think she planned to get pregnant. I think it just sort of happened but I doubt she's complaining since it means she gets to live an even cushier lifestyle than she's used to," she says.

"Your father has a lot of kids. So glad my father never decided to procreate again after me; I mean he was highly disturbed before my mother died after he was ten times worse. No child deserves a psychopath for a father. And look what happened to Claudia," I say.

Then I see sadness spread across her face and I remember that she killed Claudia's baby.

"Hey, it's okay," I tell her but she shakes her head.

"No, it's not. When I ran Claudia off the road I felt guilty for like half a second and then I was just worried about getting caught. And when I did get caught and my parents took the blame I was so happy. I faked like I was sad but to be honest I wasn't," she admits. "I knew I killed my sibling but I just didn't care. I was just glad I got away with it."

"I can't hold how you felt at the time against you. I didn't want to see that baby born. I knew she got pregnant to cover her ass so I wasn't overjoyed about being an uncle. I'm glad that baby wasn't born to two parents who hated each other and were in a loveless marriage to benefit themselves," I let her know.

"How can you want to be with me?" she asks.

"Why would you ask that?" I query gazing into her glistening brown orbs.

"I killed you niece or nephew, I'm a spoiled princess, and I have daddy issues and emotional baggage…" she rambles.

"And I like you in spite of those minor things. You and I are a lot alike and I really think we make a good couple," I take her hands in mine.

"I feel like I'm too narcissistic to date you, like all our conversations are about me and my needs and I never focus on you," she says.

"In case you haven't noticed I like that you lean on me for support. I like being the one you open up to. Talking about me is my least favorite thing to do." I avow. "Besides I seriously doubt you wanna hear about the business because that's basically my life; my business and you."

"I'm your life?" she says raising an eyebrow.

I smile and nod moving in closer to her. "I think about you every hour of the day lately," I say moving her hair out of her face.

"You mean a lot to me too. I've never felt this way before; I feel like I can really trust you," she tells me wrapping her arms around me.

I lean in and kiss her. And she licks my lower lip so her tongue can enter.

"Johnny," she says breathlessly as she takes my hand in hers and guides it to her breasts.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristina's POV

Johnny is cupping my left breast through my clothes and it excites me. I'm kissing him with more force now.

I hear a large crash and the sound of glass shattering followed by two gunshots. Johnny leaps up and pulls out his gun before heading out of my room.

"Stay back!" I hear him shout.

"Johnny!" I screech flailing my arms.

Everything's happening so fast, it feels like the room is spinning. My heart is pounding in my chest; I think I hear the fire alarm go off. I'm petrified; Johnny is practically fearless. He thinks he has nine lives or something because he's survived gunshot wounds. I'm so used to curling up in a ball and balling my eyes out during incidents like this.

Breathing deeply I stand up wipe away the few tears and walk over to the door slowly just to peer out.

Johnny is in the middle of my living room with his gun still drawn. Keeping it cocked the entire time, he walks in my direction.

"I told you to stay back," he says putting his gun down on my nightstand.

"I was so scared," I say tears starting to flow. "I need to see if you were alright."

He gathers me in his arms and guides me to the bed. I'm sitting in his lap and he's cradling me like a small child while my face is buried in his next.

"It's gonna be okay," he tries to assure me. "We'll gather your stuff and I'll take you back to my place."

"I can't lose you; you mean so much to me," I cry.

"You'll never lose me, I'll always be here for you," he swears.

We stay like that for a few minutes before the police start banging down the door.

"We need you to come down to the station for further questioning," Officer Padilla says in her thick accent after we give our statements.

She seems like a complete hardass, no nonsense type of cop. Her long dark hair is up in a ponytail and she has this serious look on her face like she despises us. Why wouldn't she though? You have a mob prince and princess standing in an apartment amongst broken glass with little bullet holes visible in the couch.

Johnny takes my hand in his and gives it a loving squeeze. I want to smile at him but Officer Hardass is intently watching us. She might think we're signaling each other some clues for a fake alibi.

About an hour later I'm standing on holding onto the railing with the intricate detailing as I follow Johnny up the spiral staircase.

I can't even go back to my apartment until tomorrow; it's considered a crime scene. I'm ignoring the vibrations of my phone. I know it's either my mother or father calling about the shooting after seeing it on the news. Whatever, I don't feel like talking to either of them and I'm safe with Johnny.

He opens a door and I follow him into the bedroom. "This will be your room from now on," he says.

"From now on?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No way am I letting my girl stay in an apartment where she could die. I have bullet proof windows and security all over this place. You're perfectly safe here," He ensures.

"What about my clothes?" I ask.

"I'll send people to bring your stuff over here once the police let us get back into your apartment. You're staying here tonight with me," he says.

"Well then I need to go out, I have some stuff I need to buy," I say.

"Can't you use what's here already?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, you're a man. I need to buy soap, shampoo, conditioner, clothes to sleep in, clothes to wear tomorrow, a brush, a comb, a toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, flat iron, curling iron, and underwear," I list.

"You really don't need that last item," he jokes wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not playing, Johnny. I need to go pick up all that stuff," I saying staring at him seriously.

"But not right this very second. Remember what we were doing before those gunshots interrupted us?" he asks with a devilish smile.

"I remember," I say. "And if you wanna cop another feel of these…" I cup my breasts. "…you need to take me to the store," I finish.

"Fine, but can it waits a little while? We just got here and it's already been a long day and it's only 3 o clock."

"Alright," I sit down on the bed. "But not too long."

He plops down next to me. "I know you were scared earlier….."

I turn to face him. "How could I have not been? My boyfriend hears gunshots, leaps up with his to go shooting after him, and tells me to stay back and hide."

"I was worried about you the whole time I was away from you. What if we had been in the living room instead of your bedroom?" he asks.

"I don't know. My guards didn't even rush in," I say.

"Guards? You have guards?" he asks.

"Dad has guards on me from time to time. I've seen them before, he thinks I don't know when they're following me but I do. Sometimes he has guards outside of my apartment keeping watch during the night," I explain.

"Well if someone was guarding you today they did a horrible job. You could've been killed!" he reminds me.

"I know and that scares me. I'm trying not to think about that, I'll have nightmares tonight. When I was little I used to go into complete shock. I'd be mute and stare into space. I had to go to therapy sessions with Dr. Winters," I recall.

"I wish I had gone to therapy," he says "I probably wouldn't be as screwed up as I am now. When I was little seeing my father shoot my mother dead in front of me was horrifying. I remember her falling on the floor and bleeding out. She was trying to protect me; the bastard wanted me dead not her."

I can see the pain in his eyes as he speaks. "As much as I bitch about my parents I can't imagine watching them die."

"My mother Maria was a beautiful woman. She had a good heart and she just wanted a good life. Her one mistake was marrying an older, psychotic bastard who was jealous of his own children. That's why he killed her by mistake. He wanted me dead because he was jealous of the attention she showed me. Heaven forbid she show some love to her child!" he shouts angrily.

"It's alright," I say wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek softly.

"It's not alright!" he shakes his head. His voice is cracking a bit. "It'll never be alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny's POV

We're out shopping and have picked up most of the items she wanted when I see them out of the corner of my eye. There's no escaping them as they are headed our way.

"Kristina!" I hear Viviana exclaim.

She is pushing a stroller while Sonny is following behind her. As usual she's completely on trend and looks camera ready even in red skinny jeans and a white tank with black heels. He's in one of his signature designer suits playing the role of mob boss to the highest degree.

"Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Kristina asks. She looks less than thrilled and I share the same feelings.

Sonny holds up a box of diapers. "Just picking up some necessities," he says.

"Sonny Corinthos on diaper duty, not something you see every day," I joke.

"Not every day do I see my daughter on the news," he retorts. "Are you alright sweetheart?" he asks placing the box down and wrapping his arms around Kristina.

"I'm find dad," she sighs as she pushes him away. "Johnny protected me."

"Johnny is the reason you almost got killed in the first place. He has a lot of enemies you know. They, they probably followed him to your apartment. You could've been shot," he says.

"The same thing could happen to me being around you. Viviana does know about Michael right? How Michael got shot in the head by one of your enemies and was in a coma for a year. And where is he now? Living on your island so he stays out of trouble," she says.

Kristina," I say softly rubbing her arm soothingly.

I don't want her getting all worked up over her father; he's just not worth it.

"You should come home with me and Viviana," Sonny tells her. "I'll have Graciella bake your favorite cookies, you can bond with your baby sister, and we have a lot of guards around to make you feel safe."

"Your home has never felt safe to me," she retorts.

"And Johnny's place does?" he asks.

"She's safe with me. I can provide her with everything you can and a few things you can't" I say with a sly smile on my face.

Sonny is ready to march in on me but Viviana puts her hands on his arm pulling him back a bit.

"This isn't the time or place for this," Kristina says turning to leave.

I hear the baby make little noises and Viviana picks her up and I finally see her face. She looks like a combination of her father and mother. How could someone so innocent and adorable be related to Sonny Corinthos?

"She recognizes your voice from earlier. I know she does," Viviana tries to convince Kristina. I wish you would come live with us. I want Marina to get to know her big sister"

"Living in two separate houses never stopped me and Adela. Besides she's so much younger than me, it's not like we'll ever be super close," She replies.

I see Viviana giving her these sad eyes that scream pity me. It doesn't help that she's got her baby in her arms. One look at that little girl would soften anyone's heart.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going home with Johnny. And it's not because I don't care about my little sister. It's because I care and because I know I won't be able to live peacefully with the two of you," Kristina tells them.

Viviana sighs. "Fine," she says defeated and Sonny gives her a look.

"Fine?" he asks surprised. "It's not fine because there is no way I'm letting my daughter live with trash like Johnny."

I see her turn to them and then they start arguing in Spanish. I have no idea what they are saying but I think Corinthos is losing this battle.

"Just because you're living with Johnny doesn't mean I'm calling off my guards. They'll be watching you from a distance, because someone has to keep your best interests in mind," Sonny tells her.

"I have her best interests in mind. Let's face it, you haven't exactly done a great job protecting your kids over the years. I saved your daughter form being taken out by a sniper's bullet. You could at least fake some gratitude," I tell him.

"Before Sonny can get a word in Viviana pipes up again. "Kristina, if you need anything or you know just want to talk you can call the house any time," she tells her.

Then she puts her baby back in the stroller and walks up closer to her and whispers something in her ear that neither Sonny nor I can hear.

"This isn't over, Johnny boy," Sonny says.

"I'm ready and waiting. I dare you to come after me!" I egg him on.

It's so easy to get under his skin. He hates the fact that I'm with his daughter. Its makes him all kinds of neurotic, I can see his eye twitching as Kristina links her arm with mine.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl. I can handle my own with Johnny and anyone else," she assures him.

"He's pretending to get you, to understand you and know what you feel but he doesn't. He has one thing on the mind and that's using you as a weapon to get to me because he wants my business," Sonny says.

"I don't need to use Kristina to take over your business I've been doing a good job at that all on my own. The Trujillos seem impressed, once loyal to you they are now loyal to me," I say.

"The Trujillos have loyalty to no one and if I'm lucky will kill you before I have to," Sonny says before turning to walk away. Viviana turns on her heels and pushes the stroller after him.

"Let's go home," I say to Kristina.


	19. Chapter 19

Kristina's POV

A few days have passed and I've really settled in to Johnny's home. As I sit in front of the mirror brushing my long hair I see my phone vibrate on the dresser. The number that comes of is Viviana's and she's left me a text message.

I thought I would hate her after the day I met her but Viviana's actually not that bad. She actually listens when I talk and doesn't just take dad's side. And her fashion sense is amazing. Dad dated Kate and she was a fashion editor but she just followed trends. Viviana's a trend setter, more open to taking risks. She doesn't have a set style and I admire that. She actually promised to take me shopping with her one day this week. And in exchange I'm gonna style her hair for her. I've already enrolled in beauty school and will be starting soon.

Looking down at my cute light blue denim shorts with white lace overlay and the solid teal tank I'm wearing and wonder if my look is a little too girly and sweet. I mean Johnny's a man and I don't want him to perceive me like a little girl anymore like my father does. Every time dad's around he treats me like I'm 16 instead of almost 21. And with hot girls like Angelique hanging all over my man I can't help but feel a little insecure.

I read over the text which says to meet her at Greystone if I'm free. I guess I can't avoid that place for long. It's probably her attempt at me bonding with my little sister. I slip on my white lace ballet flats and grab my teal purse before heading downstairs.

When I open the door I'm surprised to see the person standing in front of me.

"Derrick!" I say shocked. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see if you were alright. I saw the news, you've could've died!" he points out.

"Well I'm fine, right here with Johnny," I tell him. "Don't you have to go hang around Angelique?"

"She's been in LA the past few days doing photo shoots. I just got back from auditioning, I just know I did awesome," he says with cockiness.

"Don't be so full of yourself," I warn.

"I'm optimistic," he says. "You see, Kristina, we actors never know what our next job is gonna be or how long it will last."

"So you think you have a good shot at whatever you auditioned for?" I ask.

"It was an audition for a hit book that's being adapted into a screenplay for the big screen. I auditioned for one of the lead roles," he tells me.

"I hope you're very successful," I tell him.

"Carmina Alvarez was auditioning that same day. She's sexy and one of the hottest newcomers in Hollywood, she's practically guaranteed the role," he says.

"She is pretty hot but she's also a good actress as well. She was awesome on Dos Amores and she was good on The Crown," I say.

"I never got the hype about The Crown. I watched it and it came off so childish."

"It's a good series, it's romantic and beautiful and I can't wait for Season 2," I reply.

"Carmina Alvarez is definitely worth watching. She and I would be such hot costars," he says.

Okay I really don't want to hear him gush about a chick who's ten times sexier than I'll ever be.

"I was just getting ready to leave," I say.

"I wanted to ask you out to lunch," he says smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

He's cute but I'm strong, I can resist him and I do. "I'm not interested," I say. "I have places to be."

"Have somewhere better to be?" he asks me as I walk to my car.

"Yeah, with my family," I answer getting into the driver's seat and putting the keys in the ignition.

Without looking back I start my car and drive off. I turn up the radio and just listen to the words of the song taking my mind off of Derrick.

When I stop my car once again I'm in front of the very familiar Greystone. I park the car right in front of the house and knock on the knocker.

Viviana opens the door and despite likely being exhausted she looks as if she just left a spa. Her long hair is up in a ponytail. She's got on a dark blue bustier that has pink roses all over it which is paired with dark blue jeans. And as always she's sporting some sexy pump, these are white and studded.

"How do you do it?" I ask. "How do you manage to look so hot while taking care of a kid?"

Viviana smiles and lets out a little laugh. "Your dad really helps out a lot around here. He's so good with Marina. And I am absolutely exhausted but I'm pretty shallow. I like to look perfectly put together all the time. My looks are the one thing I've always had control of."

"I understand how that is. I put a lot of effort into my hair and makeup. But it's really become a passion of mine now. My cosmetology classes are starting up soon and I can't wait!" I say.

I follow her up the stairs to Marina's room. Marina's nursery is a mix of light pinks and dark chocolate browns.

"I'm so glad you came over," she tells me as she lifts Marina out of her crib.

"You were right when you told me that I shouldn't let my fights with dad affect my relationship with my sister. And I'm glad at least someone supports my relationship with Johnny," I reply.

"I've heard a lot about about him. Not just from your father's tirades but also from Adela. I think you should take things slow and be careful with him," she gives her opinion.

"I know Johnny is a trust worthy guy," I assure her.

"You love him, don't you?" she asks sitting down on a rocking chair.

I find a seat across from her on a fuzzy pink ottoman. I don't say anything but she's right. I'm falling in love with him. I'm just not sure if he's as passionate about me as I am him.

"He's a man and a mobster, they lie!" she says. "Can you take her for a moment?" she asks while standing up.

I get up and sit down in the rocking chair before she places Marina in my arms.

"Hi, pretty girl. I'm your big sister Kristina," I introduce myself in a soft voice.

"She has her father's eyes and cute little dimples except hers are in a different spot," she tells me.

"She looks so much like Adela when she was a baby," I point out.

"Your sister Adela is a wild one. I told Sonny that he needs to focus more attention on her than you. Your sister loves to hang with some older looking guys and she looks older than she is. It makes me worry," she says.

"Adela takes after her mother personality wise and yeah she's jailbait alright, just on the brink of legal but still a young girl," I say. "She kinda goes under dad's radar because Jason's her stepdad and she lets him think that she complies with his rules."

"We all do under this roof. its how we let him think he's the boss when he's really not running much around here." Viviana explains. "Men love to think they're in charge. Sonny likes to believe he's in control and I'm sure Johnny does too, so let him believe."

"Let's talk about you," I say shifting the conversation. "You have a beautiful daughter with him, but just how long are you planning on being with my father. I assume you want a commitment, what if marriage isn't on his mind?"

"I want a stable home for my daughter more than anything else. I would love it if we could get married in a year or two but he's made it clear he's over marriage now. So if he eventually wants to end our relationship again, I would have to deal with it in a way that is best for Marina," she tells me with sadness in her eyes.

"Your relationship is complicated, just like mine with Johnny. This is why I need you on my side." I tell her.

"I am on your side, Kristina. I love your father so much and I want all his children to be happy," she assures me.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny's POV

Today I'm in New York City; I'm dressed in a black Armani suit headed to a business meeting. I usually don't care about designer clothes and what brand my suit is but this meeting was very important and I wanted to look as sharp as possible. I'm meeting with two business associate from Florida today and I plan to show no weakness.

I'm glad I don't have to worry about Kristina today because she's with Viviana today so Sonny's guards will be watching her closely.

I walk into the room where the Almendarez brothers are waiting. Beside them is a beautiful young woman dressed in red. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights, mostly visible on the ends of her hair framing her heart shaped face. The v of the red dress dips so lost her belly button is almost visible and she's accentuated her large breasts with a simple diamond necklace.

"Allow me to introduce you to my younger sister, Carmina" Alejandro Almendarez says.

"I'm sure you've already seen me on TV or in the magazines," she says putting out her hand for me to shake.

"Carmina is an actress of course she goes by a different last name for her career," Raul Almendarez tells me.

I'm standing here trying to figure out why this is all supposed to be important to me. I could care less about what his baby sister does for a living. And why is he even introducing me to her….

She's smirking and Alejandro has a big grin on his face as well.

"You want our territory in New York; it's yours as long as you marry our little sister," Alejandro declares.

"M...M...Marry, your sister?" I stutter.

"Is there anything wrong John?" she asks staring me down.

I try to come up with what to say. I don't want to offend the Almendarez family.

"Carmina, you're a very desirable woman. You deserve a man who loves you. I'm not sure I'm even ready for marriage," I tell her.

"Are you denying this gift we are giving you?" Raul asks. "I offer you my sweet, virginal baby sister and my territory and you don't accept."

I'm conflicted because my power cravings and my conscience are both trying to direct me. I think of Kristina and how I just moved her into my place and don't want to hurt her.

"I need more time to think about it is all. This is a very important decision and the last thing I would want to do if offend you or hurt your sister," I say knowing these men could and would cause a lot of trouble for me and Kristina.

"You and I could get to know each other better," she suggests walking close to me.

"Um, is that a good idea?" I ask.

So much for my plan to come here confident and showing no weakness.

"It sounds like a good one to me," Raul says and Alejandro nods in agreement.

"Bien, I saw a little restaurant a block away from here and I want to try their chorizo," she tells me grabbing my arm excitedly.

I'm not enthusiastic but I deal with being tugged by her out of the room.

The way she's dressed I expect her to be dragging me out to some fancy little restaurant. Instead I'm surprised to see this mom and pop looking place that has more booths than tables.

"I really love food and New York has such a wide variety of amazing food," she tells me. "Do you like to eat?"She asks.

"I'm Italian so I like Italian food," I tell her.

"I love pasta," she says as we slide into a booth together.

Then she starts telling me about her favorite foods while she explains to me the items on the menu.

I feel bad because she's so excited and expressive as she's explaining things to me. She genuinely seems happy I'm around. I'm trying to look interested as she starts telling me about Florida and how beautiful the beaches are and how she loves their house.

"So why did you decide to become an actress?" I ask her.

"Acting is all about being someone else. I like pretending that I don't live the life I do," she admits as she offers me a sip of her coconut soda.

"Are your parents still alive?" I ask.

"My father died earlier this year, which is why my brothers took over the organization and my mother died years ago," she tells me and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I say as I watch her pick at her rice.

A waiter sets two large glasses down on the table. I pick one up and take a big gulp. I can taste a little bit of alcohol but it doesn't faze me.

She shakes her head. "It's fine really. I mean I'm becoming a successful actress so at least I'm accomplishing things on my own," she says.

"You don't have to abide by your brother's rules. Like you said you're becoming a success. You could leave if you wanted to," I tell her taking her hand in mine.

"I can't I wouldn't even know where to start," she says. "Would it be such a bad thing? You know us getting married?" she asks.

"I'm not ready to be married especially not to someone I don't know," I tell her.

"We could get to know each other," she tells me. "And you'd get the territory; you'd one up Sonny Corinthos, and from what I hear that would really get you hot."

"Are you really a virgin or was you're brother just lying to make you sound more appealing?" I ask.

"Never been touched by a man before," she purrs.

"Another reason why your brothers pimping you out as a business deal is a horrible idea. My sister agreed with a plan like this before to save her ass because of what she had done. It badly backfired on her," I explain. "You deserve someone you love and can trust."


	21. Chapter 21

Kristina's POV

I'm in the kitchen mixing up the batter for my blueberry waffles. As I pour my tea and mix a little creamer in it.

Johnny never came home last night. He promised me that he would be back by nightfall after his business meeting but I waited up for him to arrive until I grew weary and fell asleep. Then when I spoke with the guards this morning I was told he never came home. I called his cell phone but he didn't pick up, I'm worried about him.

So now I'm still in my pajamas in the kitchen making breakfast, hoping he'll walk in at any moment. Pathetic, I know just a little bit. I mean I signed up for this when I decided to live with him and pursue a relationship with him. He's a mobster, he comes and goes as he pleases staying out as long as he likes. He doesn't have a family to check in on just a girlfriend who should know not to expect him home every night.

My phone rings and I eagerly pick it up without checking the caller id.

"Hey girl, you can't take some time to call your sister," I hear on the other line.

I smirk knowing exactly who it is. "Girl, please my neither of my real sister's would talk to me like that," I say. "Yvette, what do you want?" I ask.

Yvette's been my friend for years. She's kind of crazy but really fun and a cool chick and I can't imagine not having her in my life. I can picture her dark teased wavy hair, smooth caramel skin, and hazel eyes just by hearing her voice. She's gorgeous and can get any guy she wants but she likes a challenge so most of the PC guys aren't her type.

"So I heard you live with Johnny now, are you guys an item?" she asks.

I giggle a little. "We just started dating and I really wanna see where it goes," I tell her.

"Why have you not thrown a party yet to christen the place?" she asks.

"What place?" I ask her.

"His new mansion!" she exclaims. "I know people, they tell me things. I have been on this juice cleanse for the past couple of weeks and I've never looked better. I need to let loose and you do too."

"And do what? Get drunk off our asses?" I ask.

"I'll buy a couple of bottles," she suggests.

"We are not throwing a party. I don't think Johnny would appreciate us trashing his house," I say.

"It's your home too, if you wanna party, he'll go along with it," I say.

"Put him on the phone, I'll ask him," she urges.

"He's not here right now," I say with a little distress visible in my voice.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "You sound upset."

Before I can respond Johnny walks into the kitchen. "I smell waffles," he says.

"I… I gotta call you back," I tell her before hanging up the phone.

He sits down at the table. "Thanks for the blueberry waffles. They're my favorite, can you make me some fried eggs too?" he asks.

"Where were you last night?" I ask standing over him as he starts eating his waffles.

"My meeting ran late so I just stayed the night in New York," he tells me. His answer sounds rehearsed and his eyes and a little red.

"You had an early afternoon meeting; you couldn't just come home late?" I ask.

"Because I was too tired to leave, I was drunk. We went out we celebrated last night, alright?" he asks. "My stomach is still churning a bit."

"You don't have to get defensive or try and hide things from me," I say. "I was just worried about you when you didn't come home."

He runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he says. He looks me in the eyes. "There's gonna be nights where I don't come home to you. And I don't want you to just sit around waiting for me."

"I wasn't just sitting around waiting," I lie.

"Good, there's too much to do around here for you to wait on me hand and foot. It was nice of you to make breakfast though," he tells me.

"I gave the cook the day off," I tell him.

"That's a good idea. He could use a break," he tells me as he pulls me close. "I'm really happy to see you."

He kisses me with more passion than he's ever kissed me with before. My toes practically curl as I place my arms on his shoulders and he winds his hand into my curly hair.


End file.
